


betrayed

by DJ_Sporks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is an ass, Oops, anna deserves better, but I still love him, doctor who crossover that is briefly mentioned, if you blink you'll miss it, loki sucks, uhh what do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Sporks/pseuds/DJ_Sporks
Summary: anna trusted loki to not break her heart.he did not deserve that trust.





	betrayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ghost__detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghost__detective/gifts).



In all honesty, she should have known better. Known better than to trust him. Hell, the first time she'd met him, he'd pinned her to the wall by her throat before sending her best friend flying out of a window of his own home.

Anna truly was an idiot. She'd admit that time and time again, but everyone shut it down. Her team. Her friends. Him. He was the worst. He was the one that finally started to convince her that she was just as brilliant as the only other Time Lord in existence. 

Like a fool, she believed him. She gave herself to him time and time again, and lost herself while doing so. Everyone else in the tower was still wary of him after his brother brought him to stay for recompense. Anna, however, had fallen in love and she couldn't seem to get him out from under her skin. 

To be loved by a God, that was something truly special. To be wanted, to feel wanted. She got addicted. She didn't see the signs until it was too late for everyone.

The day started as any normal one did- well, whatever you classify as normal for an Avenger. Steve and Tony were arguing over Tony's sleep schedule while Pepper watched from the sidelines with a cup of coffee in her hand, Clint and Natasha were watching some stupid Netflix comedy show that Clint had gotten her addicted to, Thor was teaching Bruce about Asgardian sciences, and Anna and Loki were going at it for the fourth time since six in the morning. 

The first sign that Anna had chosen to ignore was Loki suddenly getting up and disappearing from their shared room without a word. It stung, but she told herself that he had urgent business to discuss with Thor. The second was when she ran into Thor in the hallway about two minutes later, and he told her that he hadn't heard from Loki at all that day. The third was JARVIS telling her that Loki had left the building completely and blocked the tracker Tony had stuck into his neck. Well, she didn't really ignore that. That was when she started paying attention.

The fourth sign that finally got her attention was Director Fury from SHIELD contacting Tony and demanding the team get suited up. Anna heard Loki's name mentioned and those God awful Chitauri creatures, and she just knew. He had betrayed them. He had betrayed her.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach and an aching heart, she changed into her suit and headed out with the rest of the team. Her and Thor exchanged matching upset glances, but that was the only form of communicating anyone did. 

The original six, as she lovingly called the others, went to deal with the Chitauri while Anna.. she went to deal with him. She found him quite easily; he wasn't very subtle. 

“Look, I don't know what your deal is, but you have got a lot of explaining to do.” She snapped, eyes burning with anger. His gaze flicked to hers nonchalantly before he walked to her. She couldn't bring herself to flinch away from him, even as he brought his hand to her throat. 

“You trust too easily, my darling.” He purred, without any sense of emotion to it. She stared him dead in the eyes and brought her knee to his lower region. He groaned in pain and let her throat go, backing up a bit. 

“You're scared of something, Loki. Someone. I don't know who or what, but I can see it in your eyes. You convince people that you're an edgy, mysterious, cruel person that doesn't give a damn about anyone, when in reality you're just scared and in need of someone to give you attention. I love you, Loki. You can't do this. Not again.”

He kicked her to the ground, and her head hit the concrete underneath her harshly. She groaned in pain, struggling to get back up just as he lifted her by the throat again. Huh, funny, that was how they met. Now they were saying goodbye. How poetic.

Anna gasped out her next words. “I thought-I thought you loved me too.” She whispered, meeting eyes with him. She saw a flicker of *some* emotion in his eyes, but other than that, nothing. 

“I'm sure you did.” Loki replied flatly before slamming her back into the ground. And just like that, he was gone again. Nowhere to be seen. 

In all honesty, she should have known better.


End file.
